I Want You Bad
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: Naley SeasonOne Fluff. “I’ll… I’ll never kiss you again!” She exclaimed “You wouldn’t last five minutes.” He challenged “And you could?”


_Hey people of the world :) So since a few of you asked if I would write more Naley season one fluff after my one shot 'Midnight Calls'-check it out if you haven't already :D I decided to be nice and write another one. Right so this was just whipped up really quick and I'm not really happy with it but I hope yous'll enjoy and review! Love yas :-)_

**I Want You Bad**

"Nathan Scott if you come anywhere near me, I will…" Haley trailed off, not sure how to finish her threat. Mostly focusing on how to stay out of her boyfriends reach. Half an hour ago she thought coming down to the pool when Nathan suggested it would be fun, oh how very wrong she was.

"You'll what Hales?" He taunted, making his way closer to her as she walks backwards, every now and then looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to topple into the water.

"I'll… I'll never kiss you again!" She exclaimed, wishing she'd never told him she didn't want to get in because she felt self-conscious in the black bikini she was wearing. That's how this whole thing had started, he'd told her to get in the pool with him or he was coming to get her. You can kinda work out which one she chose.

He raises an eyebrow at that with a smirk, "You wouldn't last five minutes." He challenged, still stepping closer, wiping the droplets from his eyes as they fell from his hair, he ran a hand through his short locks, trying to stop the dripping water.

She raised her own eyebrow, "And you could?" She asked, her own smirk forming. Of course it wasn't as good as the infamous Scott one her boyfriend and best friend were famous for but she was learning.

"No," He said with a smile, it grew bigger as her movements slowed, "I need you… like the air I breath," he began to sing off key and she couldn't help but laugh as he continued to make up random lyrics, it turned into a small squeal as he made a move for her but she expertly ducked under his arms, having had much practice while having milk balloon fights with his brother. She loved this playful side of him and it made her get a warm feeling in her stomach as she was the only one who got to see it, the only one who'd ever gotten to see it.

"…I need you… like the sky needs the clouds," he continues to sing, loving the child like giggle that escapes her lips, while chasing her, but not to fast so not to fall. When he was little he got a telling off from the life guard because he was running by the pool, the dude was scarier than his dad and the gruesome stories he told him about what's happened to people who run on the wet surface… well lets just say that he's never ran (fast) by a pool again.

"That makes no sense," She song songs with a giggle while trying to keep out of his reach, she's still clad in his grey t-shirt, that comes down to about mid thigh and her old faded jeans, and underneath she has on her bikini, she told her mam not to buy it, but does Lydia James listen? No.

"But you love me anyway," He sings back with a massive smile, he feels so carefree when he's with Haley, like he can act like a kid or immature and she wont judge him. She doesn't judge him, and that's one of the many many reasons he fell in love with her.

She stopped suddenly, turning around, she could hear the ever so slight need in his voice and couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I do," She tells him quietly, facing the pool but he heard her.

He stops too, leaving about eight inches between them. "Yeah?" He smirks, "Even if I do… this," She lets out a shocked scream as he grabs her waist from behind and pulls her into the pool with him. "Nathan!" Haley yelled, as she came back up from underneath the water, trying to catch her breath.

He can't help but laugh, "at least it's warm," he smiles cheekily and she scoffs before a smile spreads across her face and she leaps forward, dunking his head under the water. The only sound that could be heard in the indoor pool was the sound of their laughter, carefree and…happy.

"You are gonna pay for that mister!" Haley laughs as she moves the wet hair from her eyes after Nathan picked her up by the waist and threw her a few feet away. Hey, the boy works out. Before she could even formulate a plan to get him back he'd already swam towards her and pressed his lips to hers. His hands rested on her hips underneath the water, as she pulled on the collar of his sweatshirt, trying to pull him closer than physically possible. Suddenly he pulls away, the need to feel her soft skin against his hands becoming unbearable.

"I need to get outta these… Stupid clothes," He laughs, and she smiles whilst biting her lips as he pulls his jumper and t-shirt over his head at the same time. The wet clothes landing on the edge with a thud. Haley simply floats in the water, watching her boyfriend take off his basketball shorts, throwing them over the side with his other clothes, leaving him in his swimming trunks. She shamelessly stares at his at his chest, dripping with water, looking oh so fine…

"I know I'm hot and all Hales, but you're gonna make me blush," He smirked at her and she groaned a little before disappearing under the water, trying to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. Coming back u for air she doesn't dare look in the amused eyes of her boyfriend instead focuses on trying to get out of her wet clothes that are beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hales, do you want some help?" Nathan smirks, watching as she struggles to get the t-shirt over her head.

"Nope," She says stubbornly, and her voice is muffled as the grey material sticks to her face. After another minute of struggling she drops her hands, the t-shirt still covering her face and pouts, "Help me?"

He chuckles and walks closer to her, after they'd successfully removed the garment it was tossed to the side, along with Nathan's. Looking back down at Haley his breath catches in his throat and can swear he can hear his heart beat echo in the empty pool room. The black bikini top she wore showed a fair amount of cleavage, and in the middle the to cups were joined together with a silver hoop, looking up he found her looking at him with a smirk, but a blush rising on her cheeks. Was it wrong that her blushing was a big turn on for him?

"Where're you going?" He silently berated himself for sounding so needy, but he did, he needed her, more than he ever thought possible.

She turned to face him as she reached the side of the pool, "I need to get these jeans off," She laughed, hoisting herself up. He wanted to look away, be a gentleman and stop looking at her ass, thinking how perfectly it would fit in the palm of his hands and how the wet jeans tightened… but he was still a boy. She sat with her legs still dangling into the water and Nathan swam over to her. She giggled as he playfully bit her toes, and she unbuttoned her jeans. Her breath caught in her throat as Nathan began to run his hands up her legs, along her thighs, she absentmindedly parted her legs and he stepped in-between them. His hands rested on the waist band of her jeans, he looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission and she simply sent him a smile and that's all the permission he needed.

He felt a hot serge run through him at the first touch of his fingertips to the skin of her hips, as he slowly lowered the denim from her legs. He coaxed her hips up as he brought the jeans lower, his hands skimming her bikini clad bottom. He felt all his blood rush south as he saw just why she didn't want him to see them, on each side of her hips the material was held together with a silver hoop. Trying to maintain some control he continued to remove the material from her body, when it was finally off he threw it over with all their other clothes.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he ran his hands over her smooth shapely legs. He feels her hands cup his cheeks and she leans closer, Nathan closes his eyes, expecting for her lips to capture his any second, "Nathan," She says breathlessly but instead of kissing him Haley puts her hands on his shoulders and uses all her body weight to push him under.

She can't hold in her laughter as the shocked face of her boyfriend resurfaces. "I told you, you were gonna pay," She giggles but it turns into a squeal as he catches her in his arms, holding her by the bare skin of her waist he lifts her higher.

"You wana fly Hales?" He lifts an eyebrow with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"What?" She scrunches her nose in confusion, "Nathan that makes no-Ah!" She lets out a scream as he throws her away from him, landing with a splash in the water. She comes back up panting for breath, her eyes narrowed at the chuckling boy in front of her.

"Oh god-Hales," He takes a breath, his laughter dying down, "You shoulda seen your face," He laughs.

"You think that's funny?" Not waiting for an answer she disappears under the water, swimming over to him. He lets out a yelp as he feels a sharp pain in his backside.

"Haley!" He exclaims as she comes back into view, her laughter vibrating off the walls.

"You shoulda seen your face," She mocks his earlier words and her giggles grow as he pulls her closer to him, so their chest to chest. She shivers as his fingers graze the skin of her lower back, where her tattoo is and he must notice because his hold tightens on her. As she looks into his eyes she feels her breath catch in her throat as they darken, almost to black, the amount of want, need and lust makes her body flush with heat. The only sound in the deadly quiet room is their breathing. Haley runs her hands up his chest, setting them on his shoulders she captures his lips with hers, surprising him. Sure Haley's getting more confident but it's not usual for her to just take control like this, but is he complaining? Hell no!

He moves backwards so her backs against the pool wall, she lets out a sharp gasp as the cold tile hits her skin, but that's replaced with a low moan as Nathan begins to kiss his way down the skin of her neck. Nipping the delicate skin of her collar bone he feels their lower half's rub together as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, he releases a slight groan. Haley runs her hands over the taught muscles of his back, she's had a thing for his back since the first time she watched him play shirtless, and the way the muscles move, how strong and well built he is.

"Nathan…" She says breathlessly as his hands begin to play with the silver hoop on her bikini top, as he sucks on her pulse point, she'll be mad at him tomorrow for leaving a mark but right now she could care less.

It's his turn to moan as she presses her heat into his lower half, emitting a low moan from the bottom of his throat. His fingers begin to play with the knot of her top as she begins to leave hot open mouthed kisses on his chest and makes no move to stop him.

"Ehem." But the sound of someone clearing their throat does. Both teens look to their right and Haley's eyes widen and cheeks flush in embarrassment as Mr and Mrs Greenich, an elderly couple who live in the apartment below Nathan stand at the side of the pool, watching the two.

"Oh my god," Haley groans quietly while hiding her face in the crook of Nathan's neck.

"Hi Mr Greenich," Nathan smirks, not embarrassed in the slightest and plus he's never liked the old man and vice versa.

"Nathan." The old man says in an indifferent tone, "We just came down for a swim, but it looks like you already have plans."

Before the young boy can comment the girl in his arms cuts him off, "We were just leaving," She states, trying to subtly release herself from Nathan's grip but he doesn't budge, only tightens his hold.

"We were?" He asks, turning to look at her with a twinkle in his eyes and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Yes, we were," She says through gritted teeth and a sickeningly sweet tone. Bringing her hand below the water so the old couple can't see she pinches his backside and he lets out a small yelp and his hold looses, she takes this opportunity lift herself up onto the side of the pool and grab her clothes. Taking a few deep breaths Nathan tries to calm down his groin before getting out as well.

"Sorry," She mutters to the old couple as she walks past, not daring to look at their face, just keeps her gaze on the floor.

"It's all yours." Nathan glares at the old man while passing, and Mr Greenich simply sends him a smug smirk. He walks faster, managing to catch up to his girlfriend as they continue to walk up to his apartment.

"Oh my god," She says, her eyes wide, but can't stop the laugh that escapes, "That was so embarrassing." She covers her hands over her most likely tomato red cheeks.

Nathan chuckles, "Did you see his face? It looked as if that veil in his neck was gonna pop." They walk into the apartment and he closes the door behind them.

"Nathan!" Haley laughs, slapping his bare arm playfully, "That wasn't funny!" She says, turning to grab a towel from the couch, they'd forgotten to take down with them.

"Was too." He mutters with a smirk as she glares playfully at him. "So you hungry?" He asks, throwing the towel he was using to dry his hair on the floor and walking over to the kitchen.

"Starved," She admits, still clad in only her bikini she takes a seat at the island on one of the stools.

"Okay so we got, left over Chinese, Indian from three nights ago, week old Mac 'n' cheese, and something that should've been thrown out over a month ago." He turns to look at her over his shoulder and laughs at the disgusted look on her face. "So pizza it is?" He asks.

"Pizza is it." She confirms as he grabs the cordless house phone and presses redial, she walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back.

"Hey, can I get a large pepperoni pizza…" She kisses the bare skin before turning around and heading back over to the fridge, taking out two tins of coke. "It'll be here in about fifteen minutes," He tells her, hanging up the phone.

"Whatever will we do to pass the time?" He asks with a slight smirk, walking closer to her and she turns to face him as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I have no idea." She grins slightly as he lowers his head and captures her lips with his, their tongues battle and their lips move together. He traces the '23' that's imprinted on the skin of her lower back; it's a major turn on. And also lets other guys know that she's his, sure that sounds a little territorial but she's his and vice versa, and nothing's ever gonna change that. Sure it freaked him out at first but now it's like his stamp.

"God I love you," He breaths as the break apart.

She practically beams up at him as he says this, her heart beat speeding up at his words, "Good, cos I love you too,"

…

So it ended cheesily but in the words of Haley James Scott, they are a very cheesy couple! Love People ;)


End file.
